guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Fury
I must confess, this skill's description confuses me. Does this mean that for a period of five seconds, the first time each party member in the area of effect hits a foe, they gain two stikes of adrenaline (one from the normal hit, and one from Dark Fury)? Or the first time ANYONE hits a foe, they gain two strikes and then the effect ends for everyone? Or does it last, perhaps, for more than one hit each (after all, it's a damn costly skill for just one strike of adrenaline, and it certainly wouldn't be the only skill to have a flawed description...), which would make it more worthwhile (I mean, honestly, that's a nasty sacrifice for a single hit of adrenaline, don't you think? I'm hard-pressed to think of a case which would make this skill more useful than, say, Order of Pain)... can someone clarify this for me, please? 24.162.20.232 I've heard people say that the descrition is wrong and the area of effect is radar range. Anyone test this out? -RotJ 23:44, 27 November 2005 (UTC) :Heh, never noticed either of these questions, so this probably won't be very useful: the enchantment lasts the full 5s, and every hit yields +1 strike, and the range is radar. : :About the edit I removed, I don't think it's suited for dark aura in any way other than it sacrifices. The note about being at the "front line" was either referring to the range, which isn't right, or dark aura. --Fyren 14:46, 1 January 2006 (UTC) This is possibly the most useless skill for necromancers. 5 seconds of adrenaline gain is very low for the amount of sacrifice you give (not to mention the 10 energy you use). If anything it should be 8% or 10% sacrifice not 17%.--Life Infusion 01:39, 12 March 2006 (CST) : Combine with order of pain, add warriors, tada! Skuld 11:20, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Yeah seriously, 3-4 melee and its like "to the limit" for every single one. Every 5 seconds. Now imagine this with hammer bash, and for great justice? Can you say constant KDs? (Not a fifty five 22:51, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Whirling Axe. --Vortexsam 23:16, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::LOL, yeah rly (Not a fifty five 23:18, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) ---- Reverted an anonymous user's change to acquisition since all Prophecies trainers are almost certainly already correct. --68.142.14.19 23:45, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ---- This skill is useful in a coordinated group, such as GvG, to quickly (much more quickly than, say, OoP) grant an Enchantment to everyone (or at least everyone on radar), which can give players with skills that trigger on removing their own enchantments (most notably Dervishes, but also certain other skills like Contemplation of Purity) grist for the mill. Not really sure how best to add this to the main page, so I'll just put it here. If someone feels more comfortable than I do with adding this in some form to the main page, please do so. Zaq 10:27, 23 January 2007 (CST) :It's been a while, but yeah. That deserves to stand in main page, and personaly I think that is stuff people should find&read on game-related wikis. LegendaryWalter 01:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC)